


Alex Description

by AnimeBLlover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Description, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBLlover/pseuds/AnimeBLlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex...An character of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Description

Alex  
Male  
19  
6,0  
Bisexual(prefers Kenny)  
He is always up against Alec, Alec vs. Alex. So he is sassy/aggressive but shy around Kenny, because everyone has a crush on Kenny.  
Black hair, with red tips short, baggy tshirts, jeans, or jean shorts.


End file.
